


Noch mehr Liebeswirren

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Fiktiver Abend nach Tatort München-Folge 705 (Liebeswirren)
Relationships: Ivo Batic/Franz Leitmayr
Kudos: 8





	1. Noch mehr Liebeswirren

„Also ich habe das Gefühl…dass mit deinem kleinen Freund…eigentlich noch alles in Ordnung ist…!“ Franz murmelte den Satz genüsslich und neckisch vor sich hin, während er Ivos Körper mit Küssen belegte. „Was heißt hier klein?“ Ivos Augen blitzten. „Na, bei Diana hat‘s ja wohl nicht geklappt…!“ entfuhr es ihm noch. „Da war ich auch zu gestresst…“ entgegnete Ivo. Ihre Gesichter hingen jetzt übereinander. „…weißt, ich habe da auch nur an dich gedacht…“. Ivo zog Franz zu sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Als er aufhörte, sah er liebevoll seinen Kollegen und Freund an, streichelte ihm über den Nacken, fuhr ihm durch die Haare, die inzwischen ein widerspenstiges, zerzaustes Lockengebilde ergaben.  
\---  
Ivo war gleich zu Anfang erregt, als sie sich anfingen zu küssen, noch unten auf der Straße, da war das Taxi gerade um die Ecke und sie alleine auf der Straße, umgeben von der Dunkelheit der Nacht und einem dunklen Verlangen, die Körper so nah beieinander wie noch nie. Der selbstgebrannte kroatische Schnaps hatte es aber auch in sich, den sie bei ihren, beziehungsweise Ivo‘s neuen Freunden getrunken hatten. Kurz bevor sein Freund und Kollege Ivo allzusehr von Tim eingenommen wurde, hatte er es geschafft, den Besuch unter einem Vorwand zu abzubrechen, Ivo irgendwie vom Sofa und aus Tims Fängen zu befreien. Ivo war schon ziemlich angeheitert, wehrte die offensichtlichen Annäherungsversuche Tims nicht mehr ab, während er selbst und Tom nur sehr wenige Gläschen und vor allem Mineralwasser getrunken hatten. Dabei sah Tims Partner Tom sogar sehr froh aus, dass er nun die Initiative ergriff, irgendwie verband sie beide die Sorge um den jeweiligen Freund, wobei es sich bei Ivo ja nicht um seinen Freund in dem anderen Sinne handelte. Franz wollte es sich nicht ganz eingestehen, aber er war plötzlich eifersüchtig auf die Umarmungen, die Tim seinem Kollegen spendete, die Liebkosungen, die tiefen Blicke in die Augen… Franz brach in Schweiß aus. Hilfe, was war das nun? Ganz sicher stand er auf Frauen, und Ivo ebenso. Wahrscheinlich war ihm doch der Alkohol in den Kopf gestiegen. Tom rief ihnen zur Vorsicht ein Taxi.   
Auf der Fahrt schien Ivo wieder nüchterner zu werden, vielleicht lag es auch an der frischen Nachtluft, die durch das Fahrerfenster hereinströmte, oder an der anregenden Musik, der Taxifahrer summte zur Melodie. Ivo lehnte sichtlich entspannt auf der Rückbank hinter dem Fahrersitz, sah gedankenverhangen aus dem Fenster. Franz beobachtete ihn heimlich aus dem Augenwinkel, aber allzu oft konnte er sich nicht mehr unauffällig umdrehen, weil ihn der Taxifahrer schon kritisch beäugte. Er half Ivo aus dem Auto, der ein bisschen tapsig war und der definitiv nach dem kroatischen Schnaps roch. Dennoch nicht so unangenehm, dass er angewidert gewesen wäre. Im Gegenteil, selbst auch leicht benebelt liefen vor seinem inneren Auge in Endlosschleife die Liebkosungen Tims, wie er seinen Arm um seinen Ivo schlang, sich auf dem Sofa wie selbstverständlich an ihn schmiegte, dann mit dem Handrücken seine Wangen streichelte… und wie Tom schnaubend diese Hand wegzog… dann wieder die Umarmungen… plötzlich stieg wieder ein kribbelndes Gefühl hoch. Er versuchte noch, klar zu denken, aber vor der Haustür ergab sich unerwartet diese Situation. Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Hauswand, wollte gerade den Schlüssel aus der Tasche zupfen. Plötzlich lehnte sich Ivo gegen ihn, er dachte erst, ihm wäre nicht gut, dann aber fühlte er Ivos Hand in seinem Nacken, fühlte sich nach vorne runter gezogen, und als sich ihre Lippen trafen, war er geschockt und zugleich nicht… anscheinend reagierte sein Körper schneller als sein vernünftiges Hirn, denn das heiße, kribbelnde Gefühl durchströmte ihn erneut, stärker als je zuvor, brennend, pulsierend….und er registrierte Ivos Erregung. Seine Gedanken hinkten noch hinterher, wurden aber schon bald von körperlichen Reaktionen abgelöst und setzen sich schweigend auf eine Mauer. Ein zufälliger Beobachter dieser Szenerie hätte sie nicht treffender beschreiben können als ein frisches, aber schon lange heimlich schwer verliebtes, inzwischen ergrautes Liebespaar, das sich leidenschaftlich küsste, der eine ein scheues Reh, das endlich raubtierhaft überrumpelt wurde von den Dingen, die längst überfällig waren.   
Irgendwie und irgendwann waren sie oben in Franz Wohnung angekommen. Franz war trotz des Liebesrausches wieder nüchtern und wieder klar bei Gedanken, und Ivo schien auch nicht mehr im völligen Rauschzustand zu verharren, sah ihn aber mit einem verklärten Blick an, Ivos wunderschöne Augen. Schweigsam nahm er ihn an der Hand und parkte ihn erstmal auf dem Sofa. Er wusste jetzt gar nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Sollte er das morgen ansprechen, wenn sie beide wieder völlig nüchtern sind, oder einfach totschweigen? Er glaubte, Ivo werde es morgen sicher vergessen haben. Am besten, sie gingen nun erstmal schlafen…


	2. Küchengedanken und Wendungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiktiver Abend nach Tatort München-Folge 705 (Liebeswirren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht (evtl. ....) zur Sache, aber jetzt auch nicht allzu schlimm...

Vielleicht sollte er Ivo noch heute Abend darauf ansprechen. Dann hätte er es hinter sich, und würde nicht die ganze Nacht darüber nachgrübeln. Morgen mussten sie schließlich wieder arbeiten, und dann wäre solch ein klärendes Gespräch auch in der Früh‘ ungünstig. Vor allem, morgen wäre die ganze Angelegenheit auch schon wieder vertagt, läge einige Stunden zurück, sie würden sie wahrscheinlich sowieso auf den Genuss von Hochprozentigem schieben, zumindest, was Ivo betraf. 

Während er dies dachte, ging er in die Küche und öffnete eine Flasche Wein. Für ein Gespräch müsste er sich ein bisschen Mut antrinken, glaubte er. Er stand vor seinen Küchenschränken, schenkte sich an Ort und Stelle ein Glas ein und trank es in einem Zug leer. Das war schon mal gut. Ein guter Tropfen. Ein zweites Glas schenkte er sich ein, diesmal nahm er nur einen Schluck und stand gedankenverloren herum. Er wusste gar nicht, wie er dieses Gespräch angehen sollte. Mulmig war ihm im Magen. Er hatte regelrecht Angst. Angst vor einem Gespräch mit Ivo, seinem langjährigen Kollegen und besten Freund, dem vertrautesten Menschen, den er zur Zeit hatte! Aber das war ein heikles Gespräch, und er fühlte sich wie vor einem ernsten Gespräch beim Personalchef.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon vor seinem Küchenschrank gestanden hatte, als er merkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine dort war. Ivo war offenbar aus dem Wohnzimmer herübergekommen, er hatte die Tür gar nicht gehört. In Ordnung, dachte er sich, jetzt oder nie! Ihm noch immer den Rücken zudrehend, fing er an, im Kopf einen Satz zu formulieren, aber nur Wortfetzen fielen ihm ein, so dass er gar nichts herausbrachte. Er wurde unheimlich nervös, versuchte dies aber zu kontrollieren, damit Ivo nichts merkt.   
Er spürte jetzt, wie Ivo plötzlich ganz dicht hinter ihm stand, er konnte seine Körperwärme erahnen, ihre Kleidung berührte sich bereits. Da war es wieder, dieses seltsame Gefühl im Bauch. Ivo trat noch den letzten Schritt näher heran, so dass sich ihre Körper berührten. Ivo griff rechts an ihm vorbei zu seiner Hand, in der er immer noch das Weinglas, halb gefüllt, hielt, nahm es ihm ab und trank es leer, stellte es weg.   
Franz wurde es heiß und kalt. Ihm fiel schon nichts mehr ein zu denken. Er spürte Ivos Hände an seinen Hüften. Plötzlich spürte er nicht nur dessen Hände, sondern seine Lippen im Nacken, den er mit kleinen, vorsichtigen, aber unendlich zärtlichen Küssen entlangfuhr. Dann brach er ab, und zupfte an seinen Hüften, dass er sich zu ihm umdrehen musste. Sie standen Hemd an Hemd in der Küche, Franz spürte sich gegen die Arbeitsplatte gedrückt, deren Kante sich ihm in den Rumpf bohrte. Ivo lehnte frontal an ihm, vor allem, was die untere Hälfte des Körpers betraf, und sie sahen sich einen Moment schweigend in die Augen. 

Franz hätte sich jetzt aus der Situation herauswinden können, aber etwas hielt ihn zurück. Er genoss den Augenblick sogar. Sie waren so vertraut miteinander, und die Situation war vertrauenswürdig, dass er keinerlei Angst mehr verspürte vor den Gefühlen. Ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher, bis sie sich vorsichtig berührten. Ivo schloss die Augen, und er nun auch. Sie finden an, sich vorsichtig zu küssen. Ganz zart, eher noch zurückhaltend, liebevoll. Ivo stützte jetzt seine Hände rechts und links neben ihm ab, auf der Arbeitsplatte, so dass es für ihn nun gar kein Entrinnen mehr gab. Sie küssten sich und knutschten bald herum. Er spürte wieder Ivos Erregung, aber auch bei ihm regte sich die Lust. Er wusste zwar nicht so richtig, wie das nun weiterlaufen sollte, aber er wollte es geschehen lassen, mit ihm, seinen engsten Vertrauten und Freund.   
Nach einer Weile verlagerten sie ihr intimes Gespräch ins Nachbarzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin verloren sie nach und nach störende Bekleidung, so dass sie – diesmal drückte Franz Ivo rücklings aufs Bett – dort schon nur noch in Unterhose übereinander lagen. Franz hatte Mut gefasst. Er kletterte über ihn und vertiefte sich in einen langen und intensiven Kuss. Ivo strich ihm dabei mit seinen Händen am Körper entlang, am Rücken, im Nacken, an der Seite und zu den Hüften, was ihn absolut erregte. Er spürte, wie Ivo vorsichtig begann, an seiner Unterhose zu zupfen, wie er einzelne Finger an den Seiten unter den Stoff schob und die Hose ein wenig herunterzog, ihn dann wieder über den Rücken strich, dann die gesamten Hände unter den Stoff schob und am Po entlang strich und ihn in seine Richtung nach unten drückte.  
Gott, war das geil. Er spürte die absolute Erregung in sich hochsteigen, die sich auch sofort äußerlich bemerkbar machte. Mit Ivos Händen zusätzlich, und seiner Steifheit, wurde es in der Unterhose eng und unbequem. Deswegen ließ er sich seitlich neben Ivo nieder, der sich unmittelbar von der Rückenlage aus zu ihm zur Seite drehte. Sie sahen sich wieder in die Augen, diesmal sehr tief, und Franz spürte sogar die Hitze ins Gesicht hochsteigen, die ihn leicht erröten ließ. Sie lächelten sich an, beide in etwa wie zwei Jugendliche, die bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt wurden, die sich darum aber nicht scherten. Beide brachten zunächst kein Wort heraus, sie sahen sich nur an, liebevoll, ein bisschen wie frisch verliebt. Ivo beugte sich dann aber zu Franz hin, und flüsterte ihm eine Frage ins Ohr: „Möchtest Du mit mir, ich meine, Franz, darf ich Dich berühren?“ Fragte er ihn jetzt gerade wirklich? Und bat um Erlaubnis, dass sie miteinander ins Körperliche übergingen? Dass er mit ihm schlafen wollte? Innerlich lächelnd, beantwortete er die Frage mit einem intensiven Kuss und führte dabei Ivos Hand an seinen Schritt. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen seltsam an, eine fremde Hand als der eigenen dort zu spüren, und dann zudem eine große, starke, momentan sehr warme Männerhand, statt einer feingliedrigen, kalten Frauenhand. Es war jedoch nicht minder erregend. Während des Kusses beförderte Ivo ihn auf den Rücken und fing an, seinen Kuss den Körper abwärts zu verlagern. Ivo schlang dabei die große Bettdecke über sie beide, sodass sie beide wie in einer dunklen Höhle verschwanden. Er spürte, wie er ihm die Unterhose auszog. Dann bedeckten Küsse sein Glied. Er wurde wieder steif.

Jetzt war es ihm doch wieder etwas unangenehm, da ihm bewusst wurde, dass da gerade ein gleichgeschlechtlicher Partner, der zudem nicht nur sein Freund war, sondern auch noch sein Arbeitskollege, sein Allerheiligstes befriedigte. Als hätte Ivo seine Gedanken erahnt, brachte er ihn keine zwei Sekunden später aus dem Denkmodus. Gedankliches Schweigen, als er spürte, wie sein Glied in den Mund genommen wurde, das saugende Gefühl, das Zurückrollen der Vorhaut, das Entlangfahren der Zunge an gewissen neuralgischen Stellen, und überhaupt der gesamten feuchtwarmen Umgebung, er wurde komplett wahnsinnig.   
Der Kroate hatte es aber auch wirklich drauf! Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er ein paar Mal aufstöhnte. Solche Geräusche der Lust hatten sich selbst bei all seinen früheren Frauenliebschaften nicht häufig aus seinem Mund entschlichen. Jetzt wurde er wieder mit dem Mund befriedigt, und er vergaß alles. Hitzewellen durchströmten seinen Körper, Schmetterlinge lieferten sich ein wildes Gewusel im Bauch. Er spürte, wie er kurz vor dem Erguß war. Kaum hatte er seine Hände an Ivo gekrallt, da spürte er auch schon das Zucken im Schritt, und er kam. Er entlud sich auf sich selbst, in Ivos Mund, in dessen Hand, die weiter sein Glied umschloss und bearbeitete. Ihm war die Sauerei erstmal egal, war er doch gerade im Höhenflug irgendwo zwischen Wolke 7 und seinem weichen Bett und der warmen Bettdeckenhöhle, zusammen mit Ivo. Er wollte ihn jetzt nur noch Küssen. Er war so dankbar für diese Erfahrung. Er zog ihn zu sich nach oben und bedankte sich bei ihm.


End file.
